forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeroprys
Xeroprys (Lore) History Nations Shambala A mountain and nation brought over from Earth, it is an Indo-African nation located at the North Eastern most point. It is a peaceful place most people never leave, they farm, pray, and live peacefully in their roots as the location is built into and out of the top of the mountain by King Solomon himself. It isn’t paradise but as a peaceful religious state it knows a sense of peace not seen most other parts of the nation know. The mountain is tall enough and exudes enough power it creates a magic storm that makes the act of casting spells impossible in parts of Brudenhiem and Quabi. This place is home to the Kumonohana and one of the greatest Byakko the White Tiger Brudenhiem A nation made up of a mix of Norse and Germanic people, people who had decided not to settle on Kabyr. They were conquerors who saw themselves as far better than those the Mediterranean peoples and the Supernatural beings who refused to help them in their time of need. While only the Easternmost section is capable of using Magic, this is where their castle is located and all of their nobility lived. They forced the weaker and lesser people out further towards Shambala and towards the desert. They became a people based on their ideals that those who could conquer should rule all others, to that end they worked to enslave weak Fae and Yokai to grow in power. The nation was left in shambles after the War of Extermination. Quabi A small Middle Eastern nation in Xeroprys, mostly made up of Syrian and Amernian peoples, it is a humble seaside nation that makes most of their income off fishing and textiles. It is a humblenation that is still recovering after occupation by forces from Brudenhiem and the war. It is a place trying to know peace and trying to recover after all that had happened. They are people who value work by hand as only those who live down South can use Magic. In most cases this is the water processing and agriculture of the region considering it is mostly an arid desert region. Estva A region that was mostly untouched by the war if not most of the outside world, it is an Afro-Egyptian nation; a massive mix of mountains and flatlands that slowly float above the territory it occupies. The main mountain is said to be the original mine of King Solomon, filled with enough Magic ore and rare minerals that are used when dealing with other nations as most people barter and sell thanks to the magic based agriculture of the area. Lantia One of the two nations of the original Atlantis states, it is considered to be a paradise by the sea. This is because Atlantis’s hierarchical society, this section of the nation is made up mostly by the super wealthy and those they deem important enough to live in the city such as artisans, servants, and those needed to keep the nation running. It is divided between the small towns and cities that border the desert and the massive cities that border the sea, rivers, and lakes; the true paradises where people visit and choose to live. During the war with no defense from Brudenhiem they were forced under threat of enslavement and destruction to craft devastating arms and attack Atlia. Because this was seemingly under duress they were able to benefit from aid they hardly needed after the war. Atlia The second nation to ever come from Atlantis, one that worked to split itself from the nation of Lantina. This is because most of the people living here were workers, artists, fisherman, and magical engineers whose lives and businesses were under the thumb of the nobility, leaving them to live in squalor while the nobles profited. So when they came to Yoma and were split by land and sea, Atlia declared themselves free.This continued setting themselves as a nation which sustained itself through their work and ability. During the war threatened by Brudenhiem and Lantina, Atlia joined forces with other nations to strike back and even went so far as to make themselves the hub of the counter offensive.